


Return of the Crop Top

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, M/M, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Navel Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony gives Steve an epic belly button fingering while fucking him from behind.Technically a sequel to "Crop Top," but all you need to know is that Tony got Steve a crop top and he looks extremely sexy in it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Return of the Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to orphan this work, but I will be reading the comments for encouragement/requests for more. Feedback = Life.

It was about two weeks after Tony had given Steve the crop top, and he had only worn it once. Tony hadn't complained. He had figured that Steve would only want to wear it occasionally. That morning, Tony woke up, heard the shower going in the other room, and rolled over and went back to sleep. A little while later he woke up again and took his own shower. Afterward he put on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen.

When he got there, Tony stopped in his tracks. Steve was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee and looking like an absolute snack. He was dressed in a pair of sweats worn low on his hips…and the crop top. Tony's eyes zeroed in on the delicious expanse of skin that the outfit revealed. Steve's toned abs were enticingly exposed, his tempting belly vulnerable to Tony's lustful intentions.

"Holy hell, Steve," said Tony, sweeping his eyes to Steve's face, down to his belly, and back again. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Good morning, Tony," said Steve cheerfully.

"You could say that," said Tony.

He felt arousal stirring already as he approached Steve. Steve saw the look of determination in Tony's eyes and turned to put his coffee down on the counter. Tony stood directly behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist with his hands on his chest. He brushed a finger over Steve's nipple, causing him to jump a little. Then he ran both hands down to Steve's waist.

"You know what seeing you like this does to me," he purred into Steve's ear. He smoothed a hand across Steve's stomach, one finger tracing over his belly. "You're asking for this."

Steve let his head fall back onto Tony's shoulder. He reached one arm up to caress the back of Tony's head. This had the effect of lifting his already revealing shirt up even further. Tony's hands caressed the exposed skin, moving to stroke near his navel, lightly brushing across it, then sliding away again. After a minute, he started to make large circled around Steve's belly, moving in closer with maddening slowness. Steve made a noise of aroused frustration.

"Yes?" Tony asked, circling slightly closer.

"Please," said Steve.

Tony made a small circle, and Steve shuddered.

"You want me to touch your belly?" Tony asked.

"Please, Tony!" Steve begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Tony ran a finger gently over Steve's belly, then dipped it inside, making shallow thrusting motions. Steve gave a small moan. Tony stopped for a moment, holding his finger at the entrance, then he slowly pushed inside until he was pressing hard into Steve's belly button. Steve pressed up against Tony's hand, increasing the pressure.

Tony pulled out and caressed Steve's stomach again, taking pleasure in every inch. Steve felt his anticipation grow every time Tony brushed near or over his belly. Then finally, Tony drove his finger deep into Steve's belly button, thrusting in and out with delicious force. Steve cried out in pleasure, his head still tilted back on Tony's shoulder.

Tony made an adjustment in his stance so that he could rub his cock against Steve's muscular ass. With one hand still fingering Steve's belly, Tony reached the other one around to stroke Steve's cock through his pants. Steve moaned louder. Tony gave Steve's belly a few more deep, hard thrusts before easing off again. He stroked his finger gently over the surface of Steve's belly button, which drove Steve crazy with want. At the same time, he lowered his own sweatpants, and then Steve's, freeing their cocks. He then retrieved a small bottle from his pocket and handed it to Steve.

"Can you get yourself ready?" he asked.

"You were carrying this around?" Steve asked.

"Hey, I have to be prepared for emergencies."

Steve reached behind and readied himself while Tony continued to tease his belly button. When he was ready, Tony lined himself up and very slowly started to enter him. Steve groaned.

"It's ok, Tony, I'm ready," he said.

"You sure?" Tony asked, pressing his finger harder into Steve's belly.

"Unf, yes. Yes."

Tony pushed the rest of the way inside, and both men moaned. Tony wrapped a hand around Steve's cock and began to slowly thrust into him while also thrusting his finger in and out of his belly. Steve moved his hips, which allowed him to get friction on his cock without Tony having to think too much about three motions at once.

Steve was overwhelmed by the sensations. The feeling of Tony's finger thrusting into his belly button was an incredible addition to their routine. He struggled to not come too fast as the pleasure built quickly. Tony drove his finger forcefully and relentlessly into Steve's belly as he fucked him from behind. Intense pleasure traveled downward as Tony's finger rammed again and again deep into his belly button.

Steve came hard, shouting Tony's name. Tony followed almost immediately after. They collapsed together against the kitchen counter.

"This was a very good morning," said Tony.


End file.
